Throughout the history of women's intimate wear, women have had issues with garments having waistbands, such as on tights, pantyhose, leggings, and underwear. Such issues include the waistband being too tight, not providing enough support, and/or rolling down during use (also known as the “roll over effect”). There have been various prior art attempts to solve these problems such as comfort band technology and sewn-on waistbands that are double plush in nature. However, those prior art attempts have not been successful in overcoming the referenced deficiencies. For example, comfort band technology includes a powerful elastic, single-layer waistband that provides sufficient support, but the compression is so strong that it is uncomfortable to the wearer. Some women complain that it feels like the waistband is “choking” them. Double plush waistbands, on the other hand, are sewn on elastic bands which have an extra layer of textured nylon woven into the elastic to add thickness to the band. However, double plush waistbands are not aesthetically pleasing and do not conform to the wearer's body, thereby resulting in the roll over effect noted above.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a waistband construction and manner of making the same that provides support and comfort while minimizing the roll over effect in for garments such as pantyhose, tights, leggings, and underwear.